First Valentine
by Matsushima Maiko
Summary: Yoru menyiapkan sebuah kado untuk Chiaki, khusus untuk hari valentine. Hadiah apa yang diberikan pemuda itu kepada Chiaki?


A/N: Maiko tahu kalau masih punya hutang fic, tapi ini khusus untuk valentine day –biar sudah lama lewat-! Hope you like it minna~

First Valentine

Seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan hiasan surai dark mint memandang keluar jendela café dengan bosan, kemudian dia melirik ke kalender dan terkejut "Akh! Valentine!" kemudian seorang pemuda menghampirinya "Ada apa Yoru? Kok manggil – manggil?"

Pemuda berambut biru itu langsung kesal dan jutek setengah mati "Bukan lo kali Harpy~ hari ini tanggal 14 febuari! Hari valentine!" pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa "Lalu? Ah~ kutebak, kau lupa hari ini hari valentine. Jelas belum menyiapkan kado untuk Inferno kan?"

Yoru mengangguk, kemudian dia menghela nafas "Aku mau ke Inferno satu, ke tempat Rhea-_nee_. Mungkin dia bisa memberi saran kepadaku." Valentine mengangguk "Ayo kita pulang. Jangan sampai ketahuan Hades-_sama_ kau belum menyiapkan hadiah, bisa – bisa kau digereknya."

"Jangan sampai!"

Dan suara tawa Valentine menghiasi perjalanan pulang mereka.

_Halls of Judgement._

Yoru berjalan secepat mungkin menaiki anak – anak tangga menuju ruang pengadilan itu, kemudian dia membuka pintunya.

"Rhea!"

"DIAM!"

Yoru agak tersentak mendengar suara gadis itu, dia lupa kalau di tempat ini ketenangan adalah hal utama diatas segalanya. Sementara gadis yang berada di belakang meja itu menatapnya dengan dingin "Apa keperluanmu kemari, Seadragon?"

Yoru menghela nafas kemudian dia berjalan mendekatinya "Aku memerlukan sedikit... bantuanmu, Rhea. Atau harus kupanggil Nona Hakim?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas sambil menutup bukunya, kemudian dia menatap Yoru "Kau tahu harus memanggilku seperti apa, lalu bantuan apa yang kau perlukan dariku?"

Yoru menaikkan alisnya, kemudian dia memandang sang kakak "Yah... kau tahu... ada hal yang kulupakan hari ini..." tanpa diduga tawa kecil meluncur dari gadis itu "Jadi kau membutuhkan saranku, Seadragon?"

Yoru mendengus kesal, kemudian dia mendekati sang kakak "Kau tahu apa yang kubutuhkan saat ini, jadi kuharap kau bisa menjawabnya." Gadis itu memandangnya dengan agak geli "Informasi segampang itu tidak bisa kau dapatkan?"

Perempatan siku – siku mendarat manis di pelipis pemuda itu "Aku hanya memerlukan satu, beritahu aku secepatnya dan kau bisa melanjutkan pengadilanmu dengan tenang." Gadis mendengus geli, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman.

"Apa maksud senyuman itu, Rhea?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya "Bukan apa – apa, Seadragon." Yoru menaikkan sebelah alisnya lagi, kemudian dia semakin mendekati gadis itu "Kalau begitu katakan." Gadis itu masih diam, Yoru mulai meragukan sikap sang kakak.

"Atau kau tidak mau memberitahukannya?"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya, nyaris membuat pemuda itu berteriak. Tapi dia menyeringai penuh rencana "Ayolah kak, aku tahu kau itu jones. Tapi apa tidak bisa membuat adikmu ini senang?"

Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu terkejut. Seorang remaja lelaki langsung menatap keduanya dari jarak yang cukup dekat sehingga bisa melihat wajah keduanya dengan jelas "Kalian kakak-beradik?! Kok... tunggu! Seadragon itu mirip dengan Aspros!"

Beberapa pria memandang pemuda itu, seorang pria dengan gold cloth Capricorn mengangguk "Kau benar, dari awal aku berfikir kalau gadis itu mirip dengan Nitsuki."

Yoru menghela nafas, dia tidak memperdulikan ucapan mereka. Tatapannya terfokus pada Rhea "Kak..." Rhea menatapnya sambil tersenyum 'malaikat', pemuda itu menyadari bahwa dia salah langkah 'Uh... oh...'

"Apa kau bisa mengulang ucapanmu eh, Seadragon?"

Yoru berkeringat dingin, kemudian dia mundur beberapa langkah. Sementara Rhea berdiri, aura gelap yang mengitarinya membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu banjir keringat dingin dan mundur 1000 langkah.

Rhea mendekatinya, dalam hati Yoru sudah menyangka kalau dia akan –minimal- dijitak oleh sang kakak, tapi tanpa disangka gadis itu malah memberikan sebuah kertas "Ambil ini."

Yoru langsung mengambil kertas itu dan berlari keluar, dia memutuskan berteleport kembali ke dunia atas dan mencari tempat untuk membaca kertas itu 'Semoga isinya bukan yang aneh – aneh, terkadang kakak isengnya melebihi Youma-jii.'

Setelah pemuda itu pergi, Rhea menarik nafasnya. Namun alih – alih mengambil palunya dan melanjutkan pengadilan, gadis itu malah mengambil tab-nya dan mengirim pesan kepada seseorang sambil tersenyum sendiri 'Nah~ coba kita lihat sejauh apa dia bisa membuat kejutan istimewa~'

Sementara itu di dunia atas Yoru duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan membaca kertas dari Rhea, well setidaknya di kertas itu tertulis beberapa hal kecil yang seharusnya bisa membuat Chiaki senang. Beberapa hal kecil yang biasanya dihadiahkan para lelaki kepada kekasih mereka. Dia tersenyum kecil sambil berterima kasih kepada sang kakak di Underworld.

Akhirnya pemuda itu berjalan dan mulai mencari beberapa hadiah sampai seseorang menelponnya dan membuat pemuda itu tersenyum senang. Tidak lama kemudian dia pergi ke taman dan bertemu dengan Chiaki.

"Chi, malam ini kau ada waktu?"

Seorang gadis berambut biru dengan beberapa helai rambut hitam mengangguk kepada Yoru, kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum "Kalau begitu nanti kita ke Julian's café kay?" gadis itu kembali mengangguk kali ini sambil tersenyum manis "Yoru-_kun_ ke sana duluan ya?"

Yoru sedikit mengerutkan dahinya "Kenapa tidak sama – sama? Mereka kan sudah tahu kalau kita pacaran?" seketika itu juga wajah Chiaki langsung memerah "Ano~ a- aku ada urusan dulu." Pemuda itu semakin mengerutkan dahinya "Kenapa aku tidak menemanimu saja?"

"Eeh? A- ano... ini urusan pribadi."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas "Baiklah kalau begitu, justru mungkin aku yang akan agak telat. Jadi tunggu aku di balkon khusus ya? Julian-sama akan menunjukkan tempatnya kepadamu."

"Jadi kita akan ke café di era Classic?"

Yoru tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutnya "Tidak manis~ kita tetap di era ini (Omega), masalah Julian-sama? Itu karena dia mau membuat café di sini, jadi dia memintaku untuk membantunya." gadis itu langsung sweetdrop mendengar ucapan pemuda itu 'Astaga... ada – ada saja tingkah laku orang kaya.' Kemudian dia tersenyum "Aku mengerti, Yoru-_kun_."

Pemuda itu mencium kening Chiaki "Okay, kuharap jam 7 malam nanti kau sudah ada di sana. Aku mungkin akan telat 5 atau 10 menit." Sementara gadis itu agak blushing "Iya." Kemudian mereka berdua berpisah, Yoru memasuki sebuah toko dan mencari beberapa barang.

Sementara itu di waktu yang bersamaan. Di Giudecca, ruang singgasana Hades.

"Kenapa Hades-_sama_ memberi perintah seperti itu?"

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan mata hijau menatap gadis di depannya "Rhea, apa kau tahu maksudku memerintahkan agar para gold saint itu tidak dilempar ke Cocytus terlebih dahulu?"

Rhea sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, iris ungunya bertemu dengan iris hijau Hades "Meio Hades-_sama_, bukanlah hal asing jika seorang manusia fana sepertiku tidak memahami maksud seorang dewa. Tapi bukankah perintah anda adalah memasukkan para pendosa ke dalam Inferno yang sesuai dengan dosa – dosa mereka?"

Hades tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis itu, tidak salah dia menganggap gadis itu sangat istimewa seperti dia menganggap istimewa Chiaki. Kemudian dia turun dari tahtanya dan menghampiri gadis itu "Rhea."

Gadis itu tetap berlutut, sementara kepalanya tertunduk. Hades melanjutkan ucapannya sambil menatap gadis itu "Aku tahu apa yang telah kuperintahkan, tapi kali ini aku memberi sedikit kemurahan hati kepada Saint Athena. Karena itu antarlah mereka ke sector barat, mereka bisa beristirahat di sana."

Rhea mengangguk kecil "Hai' Hades-_sama_." Kemudian dia pergi dan meninggalkan sang dewa kegelapan seorang diri, sementara itu seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang menghampiri sang dewa kegelapan "Meio Hades-_sama_, apa yang anda pikirkan?"

Hades hanya diam sambil memandang pintu di depannya, kemudian dia kembali ke singgasana-nya "Tidak ada, Pandora. Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri." Wanita itu membungkuk kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian.

Di luar ruang singgasana Hades.

Regulus memandang Rhea yang baru saja datang, dia ingin menghampiri gadis itu dan bertanya, namun dia ditahan oleh Sisyphus. Tidak lama kemudian gadis beriris ungu itu menghampiri mereka "Ikuti aku." Seluruh gold saint saling bertukar pandangan, kemudian mereka mengikuti gadis itu.

Ternyata mereka diantar ke sebuah ruangan besar yang cukup untuk mereka, Rhea berdiri di dekat pintu masuk itu "Beristirahatlah." Kemudian gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar, sampai sebuah suara menghentikan dia.

"Apa maksud Hades dengan semua ini?"

Rhea menatap Saint Gemini itu dengan tatapan dingin "Bukan urusanmu."

Pria itu mendengus saat mendengar jawaban dari gadis di depannya "Kau membuat malu orang tuamu, nak." Rhea memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum sinis, kemudian dia menatap pria itu "Bersyukurlah karena aku tidak langsung melempar kalian ke Cocytus atas perintah Meio Hades-_sama_."

"Coba saja, nak. Pada saat itu kau akan menghadapi kematianmu sendiri."

Tidak lama kemudian tawa gadis itu pecah, dia kembali menatap sang Saint Gemini sambil tersenyum sinis. Tanpa mengatakan apapun dia berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tidak jauh dari ruangan itu Rhea terdiam dan menyandar ke dinding. Tiba – tiba Yoru datang sambil membawa dua buah kotak. Satu kotak dilemparkan pemuda itu kepadanya "Tuh buatmu." Rhea mengerutkan dahinya, Yoru memandangnya balik "Duh~ bilang makasih kek, apa kek, ini kok malah diem?"

"Ano... perasaan valentine itu perayaan sepasang kekasih deh, kok gue juga kena?"

Yoru menggaruk – garuk kepalanya "Anggap aja ngasi hadial ultah, tahun lalu aku gak ada ngasi kakak apa – apa kan? Nah, itu hadiahnya. Lagian kakak kan jones." Kemudian pemuda itu meninggalkan sang kakak yang kebingungan 'Tuh anak nyakitin amat sih! Eh? Perasaan kemarin tuh anak ngasi anting – anting deh?'

Malamnya.

Yoru memandang lemari pakaiannya yang terbuka dengan kebingungan 'Pake yang mana nih? Kok jadi bingung sendiri?' Rhea mengetuk pintunya "Yoru~ 10 menit lagi jam 7! Kau ada janji dengan Chi kan!?" Yoru memandang ke arah pintunya yang tertutup "Tau! Bentar!"

Rhea mengerutkan dahinya, akhirnya dia meninggalkan pemuda itu dan menuju ruangan para gold saint. Saat dia buka pintunya, semua saint mengenakan pakaian resmi (tuxedo) dan tampak siap untuk pergi, Rhea menghela nafas dan menghadap ke cermin "Kelihatannya kalian sudah siap. Aku pinjam cerminnya sebentar."

Gadis itu memakai lip gloss peach pink dengan cepat, kemudian meratakannya sedikit dan voila! Kecantikan sang hakim muda semakin terlihat dan berhasil membuat beberapa Saint tertegun menatapnya. El Cid memandang gadis itu dengan rindu bercampur sendu.

"Kau benar – benar mirip dengan Nitsuki..."

Rhea menyimpan lip gloss-nya ke dalam tas kecil sambil menghela nafas, dia memandang surai birunya "Tidak sepenuhnya mirip dengan mama." Sisyphus memandang gadis itu, memahami maksudnya "Dengan surai biru itu pun kau sangat mirip dengannya."

Gadis itu memandang Sisyphus dari pantulan cermin "_Arigatou_..." ucapnya dengan sangat lirih. Sisyphus tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Rhea segera men-teleport mereka ke sebuah café, ternyata café itu adalah Julian's café. Well, hal itu terlihat dari design café yang menonjolkan design laut dan balkon café yang menghadap lautan. Rhea memandang ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari dua sosok yang seharusnya ada di café ini.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang pria berambut biru pendek menghampirinya "Rhea, kau tepat waktu. Sekarang tepat pukul 7 malam."

Defteros mengerutkan dahi, teringat ucapan gadis itu saat dia tidak sengaja melintas melewati kamar adik gadis di depannya "Bocah nakal, jangan bilang kalau kami kemari hanya untuk menyaksikan adikmu pacaran." Rhea menatap saint itu dengan judes "Kalau kita datang kemari ya artinya makan. Memangnya kalian mau makan makanan dari Underworld?"

Semua saint langsung menggelengkan kepala mereka, kemudian Rhea melepas bolero yang dia kenakan "Duduk dan pesan makanan kalian. Aku mau kerja." Aspros mengerutkan dahinya, kerja? Memangnya kerjaan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di café ini? Menjadi maid?

Sementara pikiran para saint yang lain sudah ada yang melayang – layang, Rhea menepuk tangan mereka "Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Sana cari tempat duduk lalu pesan makanan kalian, kalau kalian sakit atau kelaparan nanti aku yang dimarahi Hades-_sama_."

Beralih ke tokoh utama yang nyaris terlupakan.

Yoru menghela nafas, ternyata selambat – lambatnya dia datang. Chi lebih terlambat daripada pemuda itu. dia duduk sambil menyimpan sebuah kotak perhiasan yang dibungkus kain beludru 'Apa Chi masih lama?'

_Watashi no koi wo higeki no JURIETTO ni shinaide koko kara tsuredashite_

_Sonna kibun yo!_

Music yang mengalun membuat Yoru agak terkejut, namun pemuda itu segera mengenali suara kakak kembarnya 'Apa dia tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu yang lain? kenapa harus lagu ini?' pemuda itu menggerutu sedikit, tapi menonton sang kakak bernyanyi jauh lebih menarik daripada melamun.

Sementara para Saint abad 18 terkejut saat mendengar lagu itu, mereka sangat hafal lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan Nitsuki saat El Cid dan Sisyphus menentang hubungan gadis itu dengan Aspros. Sementara Aspros menarik nafas panjang saat mendengar lagu ini, ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu.

_PAPA to MAMA ni oyasuminasai_

_Seizei ii yume wo minasai_

_Otona wa mou neru jikan yo_

Yoru tersenyum simpul melihat sosok gadis itu sangat berbeda jika di Underworld. Entah kenapa gadis itu memiliki berbagai sisi yang sangat menarik untuk diamati, bahkan oleh adik kembarnya sendiri.

_Musekaeru miwaku no KYARAMERU_

_Hajirai no suasi wo karameru_

_Kon'ya wa doko made ikeruno?_

Pemuda itu menghela nafas saat melihat beberapa pengunjung pria memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan yang tidak pantas. Kakaknya memang terlalu seksi untuk ukuran gadis berusia 15 tahun, ditambah dengan gerakan manis yang menambah nilai plus gadis itu. Tapi dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar mereka.

_Kami tsukanaide yasashiku shite_

_Nigai mono wa mada kirainano_

_MAMA wo tsukuri okashi bakari tabetaseine_

Tiba – tiba pemuda itu merasakan cosmo dari Chiaki, kemudian dia memandang ke arah pintu masuk. Terlihat gadis itu masuk dan memandang ke kiri dan ke kanan, pemuda itu tertawa kecil sambil mengamati gadisnya.

Tanpa terasa Rhea telah selesai menyanyikan lagunya, sementara Chiaki masih mencari – cari pemuda itu. Yoru segera membakar cosmonya sebagai petunjuk untuknya.

Sementara itu Chiaki segera menuju balkon saat merasakan cosmo hangat dan lembut Yoru berada di sana, dia tersenyum manis dan sedikit blushing saat melihat pemuda itu dengan tuxedo 'Yoru-kun terlihat sangat tampan...'

Yoru tertegun saat melihat Chiaki yang mengenakan gaun biru toska dari dekat, beberapa kali da mengerjapkan matanya 'Ini benar – benar Chi?' pemuda itu berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang meningkat dengan sangat cepat.

Kemudian sepasang remaja itu bertemu, mereka saling bertukar pandang. Entah sejak kapan suasana tiba – tiba menjadi sangat romantic, terlebih malam itu adalah malam bulan purnama dan bintang bertaburan di langit.

Yoru memegang tangan Chiaki dan membantunya duduk, yah... gadis itu memang tidak memerlukan bantuan. Tapi Yoru selalu bersedia membantu gadis itu. Diperlukan atau tidak diperlukan.

Cahaya lilin di atas meja mereka membuat gadis itu menahan nafasnya, pemuda di depannya... tampak sangat begitu sempurna... begitu tampan...

Wajah gadis itu langsung merah padam, pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana. Sementara Yoru memanggil pelayan.

"Chi, kau mau pesan apa?"

Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian dia memandang menu "Spaghetti Carbonara dan Jus jeruk." Pelayan itu mencatat pesanannya dan pergi, Chiaki memandang Yoru dengan bingung "Yoru-kun tidak makan?"

"Sudah kupesan. Chiaki tadi melamun terus. Capek?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak kok." Kemudian mereka berbincang – bincang sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

Sementara itu.

"Sudah kalian pesan?"

Regulus mengangguk saat mendengar suara Rhea "Sudah." Rhea mengenyakkan diri d sebuah sofa tunggal sambil mengambil bolero-nya "Bagus." Kemudian dia bertopang dagu, sementara pikirannya melayang kemana – mana.

Beberapa saint memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, terlebih El Cid dan Sisyphus. Keheningan meingkupi mereka sampai sebuah pertanyaan memecahkan keheningan.

"Dimana Nitsuki?"

Rhea mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatap Aspros yang memandangnya, kemudian dia mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda gadis itu tidak tahu. Baru saja Aspros hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Rhea sudah mengeluarkan suara lebih dulu "Mama pergi sewaktu kami masih bayi, yang dia tinggalkan hanyalah sebuah memento"

Dia membuka liontinnya dan memberikannya kepada Aspros, pria itu mengambil liontin berbentuk oval itu dan terkejut "Ini..." Rhea menghela nafas, tidak lama kemudian pelayan mengantarkan pesanan para saint. Sementara Rhea baru memesan makanan.

Back to Yoru.

Makanan mereka telah diantar, masing – masing menikmati makanan mereka sambil bercerita. Terkadang tertawa bersama, membuat pasangan yang berada di dekat balkon menatap iri mereka.

Perhatian – perhatian kecil Yoru terkadang membuat Chiaki memerah, namun dia merasa senang dengan perilaku kekasihnya. Setelah selesai makan, Yoru menatapnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum, tangna pemuda itu menggenggam kedua tangan Chiaki dengan lembut.

Suasana café yang sudah sangat sepi membuat dunia seolah menjadi milik mereka berdua, sementara Rhea, Julian dan saint abad 18 mencari tempat untuk mengintip mereka.

"Regu, jangan diintip. Belum boleh."

"Yoru kan seusia dengan Regu, Paman Sisy"

"Tetap tidak boleh."

"Regu mau lihat! Gak pake titik atau koma."

"..."

"Bocah nakal, jangan di atasku."

"Siapa suruh kau di tempat incaranku? Kalau tidak mau aku di sini ya menyingkir sana."

"Enak saja, yang pertama kali mendapat tempat ini kan aku."

"Kalau begitu terima saja nasibmu."

"Dasar."

"Bocah labil."

"Kau yang bocah labil."

"Memanggil orang-"

"Ssst! Nanti ketahuan!"

"Degel, kenapa kau tidak ikutan?"

"Saya tidak tertarik."

"El Cid, sebelah sini."

"Hn."

"Pulang?"

"Nanti dulu."

"Shion, nebeng di atasmu."

"Jangan meniru Rhea."

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Dia masih 15 tahun dan kau sudah 246 tahun."

"Tempatnya habis. Boleh?"

"Hhh~"

"Sudah, aku tidak bisa dengar mereka bicara apa."

Sementara itu di balkon.

"Chiaki."

Chiaki agak terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil, kemudian dia menatap pemuda itu dengan sungguh – sungguh "Doushite, Yoru-kun?"

Yoru menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut, kemudian dia mengambil kotak perhiasan yang dia simpan dan memberikannya kepada Chiaki "Maaf karena terlambat memberikannya manis."

Mata gadis itu membulat saat melihat kotak perhiasan itu, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kalung yang sudah lama dia inginkan "Yoru-kun... ini..."

"Happy valentine day my dear."

Wajah Chiaki langsung merah padam mendengar ucapan Yoru, kemudian Yoru memasangkan kalung itu ke leher Chiaki dan memeluknya.

"Y- Yoru-kun..."

"Aishiteru..."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan balas memeluknya "Aishiteru mo." Kemudian wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan mendekat, sampai...

.

.

.

GABRUK! BRAK! BRUK! BRUK!

Yoru dan Chiaki segera berpisah, pemuda itu memandang tumpukan orang yang berada di dekat balkon "KAKAK!"

Rhe segera bangun sambil nyengir "Duh~ adik kakak lagi asyik – asyik ya? Hahaha... kalau begitu kakak permisi dulu." Setelah selesai bicara dia segera berteleport kembali ke Underworld bersama para gold saint abad 18, sementara Julian sudah lari kembali ke ruangannya.

Yoru tercengang saat melihat sang kakak pergi, sama halnya dengan Chiaki. Pemuda itu melihat sekelling, suasana café yang sepi membuatnya tersenyum. Kemudian dia menarik Chiaki dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Y- Yoru-kun..."

Wajah gadis itu sangat merah, sementara Yoru menatapnya sambil tersenyum "I love you." Wajah Chiaki semakin merak, hal itu hanya membuat senyuman Yoru bertambah lebar. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajah mereka dan sebuah ciuman lembut menyatukan sepasang kekasih itu.

The End

A/N: Maaf karena Maiko masih belum bisa menyelesaikan fic "A New Born", Maiko masih mecoba menyamakan konsep yang telah lama siap dengan yang akan di-publish.


End file.
